


Nightmares

by Hope15



Series: Mayward Week 2020 [4]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pope takes care of him, jj has nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope15/pseuds/Hope15
Summary: JJ has nightmares and Pope always makes everything better.Part of Mayward Week 2020 Day 4: "I’m not going anywhere" + established relationship
Relationships: JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Series: Mayward Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957246
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Nightmares

For as long as he could remember, JJ suffered from nightmares. As a child, he would wake up screaming with tears soaking his cheeks. He would run around the house looking for his father to offer him some sort of comfort but more often than not he would not find him. Forcing the small boy to huddle himself under his blanket clutching the teddy bear that his mother had given him to his chest until he would eventually fall back asleep. 

The nightmares didn’t mellow with age, in fact, if anything they worsened. Most nights he found himself waking up in cold sweat with his heart pounding out of his chest. As a child, the nightmares usually consisted of monsters and bad guys. A lot of times there would be mean people in suits that would try and take him away from his daddy, as his father told him would happen if he ever told anyone that he would get “too mad” sometimes. But, as he got older his nightmares were more often about something bad happening to his friends than something happening to him. 

His most current, recurring dream took place on the HMS Pogue. It always started out normal, JJ and the rest of his friends would be on the boat and then out of nowhere, a storm would come. A dark black cloud would rest over the boat and a large blue wave of water would crash over them taking everyone that JJ loved with it. JJ would always survive. He would be left standing on the boat in panic while he searched for his friends. He never did find them before he woke up.

This was the dream that JJ had tonight. He jolted himself awake and tried to catch his breath. His clothes were drenched in a cold sweat and his mouth was dry. He looked around his room in an attempt to bring himself back to reality. A reality where his friends are safe. His boyfriend is safe. His boyfriend. When he was a little kid, JJ had no one to run to when he needed comfort after one of his nightmares. Now he did.

JJ reached up and ran a hand through his sweat-soaked hair before reaching over and grabbing his phone. He quickly clicked on his most used contact and brought the phone to his ear while leaning his head back against his headboard. After a few rings, a groggy voice answered the phone, and JJ perked up slowly. “Hello?” Pope groaned on the other end. “Pope?” JJ whispered into the phone anxiously. “JJ? Baby, are you okay?” Pope’s voice gradually became more awake with every word. 

Just the sound of Pope’s voice was enough to bring JJ back into a calm reality. However, this tranquility that Pope built around him only lasted for a second before guilt began to settle in.  _ Fuck, stupid, you woke him up!  _ JJ inwardly scolded himself. “No...I-I mean yeah I’m totally fine,” He said in a nonchalant tone and shrugged despite Pope not actually being able to see him.

Pope chuckled lowly into the phone “Oh yeah?” He smiled “And so what do I owe for this lovely 3 a.m. call then?” He teased. JJ’s cheeks warmed up and he played with a loose thread on his blanket. “Well...would you believe me if I said I missed you?” JJ whispered, earning another soft laugh from Pope. “Well, I miss you too J but I did just see you like eight hours ago,” He teased with a fond smile. JJ chewed on the inside of his cheek and shrugged again. “Still,” He mumbled. Pope laughed softly “What’s up, J?” Pope said sweetly into the phone. 

JJ sniffed sadly and chewed on his bottom lip. He knew that if Pope could see him he’d tell him to stop. “I just...miss you…” JJ’s voice broke and so did Pope’s heart. “J…” Pope started slowly. “Can I come over?” JJ cried softly and Pope felt his heart clench in his chest. “Yes, Baby of course you can come over,” Pope answered quickly and that was all JJ needed to spring out of bed and throw one of Pope’s sweatshirts over his head. He quickly put on his shoes and climbed out of his bedroom window the same way he had hundreds if not thousands of times before. 

Pope stayed on the phone with JJ the entire walk to his house, until JJ had to make the climb through Pope’s window. The minute JJ’s feet hit the floor, strong arms were around him and JJ rested his face in the crook of Pope's neck, letting the warm embrace wash over him. Pope began pressing gentle kisses along JJ’s cheek and jawline. “Come on let’s get into bed,” Pope whispered in JJ’s ear sweetly and took his hand leading him over to his bed. 

JJ kicked his shoes off and pulled the sweatshirt over his head before laying down next to Pope. Immediately, JJ rested his head on Pope’s chest and listened to the steady beat of his heart. Pope’s fingers found their way into JJ’s hair, soothingly massaging his scalp and occasionally pressing soft kisses to the blonde’s forehead. 

“I lost you,” JJ whispered woefully into Pope’s chest, making the other boy look down at him. “Hmm?” Pope hummed softly, still playing with JJ’s hair because he knew how much it soothed him. “I lost you,” JJ repeated and looked up at Pope. “In my dream...You fell off the boat and I couldn’t find you and I was so scared,” Panic rose in JJ’s voice the more he talked and Pope’s arms tightened around him. 

“Shh shh J,” Pope soothed softly “J it’s okay I’m right here.” He ran his hand, that wasn’t tangled in JJ’s hair, down his back soothingly. **“I’m not going anywhere,”** He smiled softly. JJ sniffed and a sad smile formed on his face. “Never?” He asked looking at Pope with childlike innocence in his eyes. Pope’s heart swelled in his chest and he couldn’t help but press a gentle kiss on JJ’s lips “Never,” He smiled and he meant it. 

The two spent the rest of the night wrapped up in one another. It didn’t take long for JJ to drift back to sleep after that. Pope smiled down at the boy in his arms and silently prayed that his dreams remained pleasant. What Pope didn’t know was that, though JJ often had nightmares, he never had them when he was sleeping next to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4! Even though it is technically day 6 haha I'm gonna catch up eventually. I hope you enjoy :)  
> Comment make me every happy!


End file.
